Whole
by HeatherStacieA
Summary: After Anne a POV story for Angel. A continuation of the beach scene.


Whole~Whole~   
I was waiting. I knew she was near by. I could smell the sweetness of her hair,   
I could feel the warmth of her presence. It made me feel whole, it substituted   
my own cold skin. Warming me with love, and passion. The pink sunset for her,   
was my moonlight stroll. The moon casts a surreal sheen over the beach, making   
it appear ghost like. The ocean waves hissed like serpents.   
I waited.   
There she was the flash of her hair, the flash of her skin with in reach of my   
eyes. I started towards her.   
It was always towards her.   
In this world I would know her more then myself. She, who made me feel human, if   
only for a moment. She who was my sun when I could not see it's golden hues.   
I drank in the site of her.   
If I never saw her again I would know her face. The sweet curve of her lips, her   
beautiful eyes, the softens of her touch. It's left impressions in my mind like   
footsteps. I close my eyes and the imprint of her face is all I see in the   
darkness.   
I hear her voice.   
Her voice takes hold of me like two gentle hands. I feel myself falling into   
some deep abyss, never to return. But it doesn't frighten me.   
Those eyes.   
She looks to me. To me! The face of a monster, of the one who could kill her in   
a split second. I see no fear. Her eyes are filled with love, open, honest,   
pure, the greatest love. I know she is the other half of me. Only she could   
stare into my eyes and feel no fear, but a love so great is surpasses the ages.   
Relief, it surges through me.   
I can't describe the feeling of utter relief. Knowing that a person will always   
be there for you. The feeling of utter security, of utter contentment.   
She speaks to me.   
"You're here."   
I'm here? Of course I'm here! Where else would I be but beside you? Being here   
to see your face again, to hear your voice?   
"Of course, I'll always come for you. I can't see you in anything but your   
imagination, your dreams."   
I can only come to her in dreams. I feel sad. It seems impossible that this is a   
dream. I can smell her, taste her, touch her, see her. Everything I wanted to do   
was here. And yet it wasn't real. But it felt so real.   
"I'm sorry."   
She's sorry! She apologized to me, when I was the one who made her life hell.   
When I in a foolish moment of blind passion succumbed my very soul. The only   
thing that kept me to her. I cannot believe she apologized to me. But I can do   
nothing but comfort her. I am hopelessly lost.   
"I forgive you. It wasn't your fault you know. It couldn't be helped. I can't   
see you right now, not in your world, but this world surpasses both time and   
space. Here we can be together."   
It is all I can give her. I wish I could give her the moon and the stars. I wish   
I could be beside her every day. Not only for her, but for my own selfish   
reasons.   
"I don't' want this to ever end."   
Oh, Buffy. What can I say? I want to tell her it won't. I want this moment to   
last forever. But how can I promise her all the tomorrow's when I'm not sure of   
today? Her eyes, hopeful, stare into mine. Lost. I'm lost, and I don't' know   
what to do. But I cannot deny her anything. Not even when I know in my heart. I   
don't know if I will see her again. I give her hope.   
"It won't."   
I see her face, It glows and radiates as if I have given her the world. I make a   
vow to myself to fulfill the promise, even in death.   
"I love you."   
Those three simple words. I never imagined anyone speaking them. Not to me. My   
own mother abandoned me when I was a mere child. I lived in shadows, in solitude   
for years. I was an evil, vile thing. Something that couldn't be loved.   
Something that children ran screaming from in the night. She loved me.   
"I love you too."   
The words seem to flat and colorless. How can they describe what I feel for her.   
She who made me whole. She who gave me a reason to live on. Who connected me   
once again with humanity. I feel frustrated with the lack of words I have to say   
to her. And then realize it is to late. She is fading. The shape of her body   
becoming translucent, fading in and out. She is afraid.   
"Angel, don't leave me!"   
Never, my love, never. I could no sooner leave you then continue to live. I will   
wait for you always, even if you stop looking for me. I will be here waiting,   
till the earth is no more, and your body is no longer breathing. I will wait.   
"I could never leave you."   
I grip her waist, hoping to comfort her some. Hoping she'll feel me even as her   
body grows fainter.   
She is gone.   
It doesn't matter. I will wait, and she'll return to me again. It has to be so,   
for other wise what is the point of being here? Why do I exist if not for her?   
It is here I will wait.   
For another dream.   
The End.   
Comments? Send too AutumnSun@aol.com   
Get me back to Angel of the Night!   
Get me outta here period! 


End file.
